Helen Green
Helen Green is a British artist who creates artwork for the Haus of Gaga. Background Some time after establishing her Tumblr account dedicated to drawings and paintings of Lady Gaga as well as various celebrities, Gaga discovered some of her artwork and inquired who the artist was through her Twitter account. Gaga began tweeting several of her drawings and subsequently invited Green to meet her backstage at the Born This Way Ball. Eventually, the two met and Gaga invited Green to become the first Little Monster to be a member of the Haus of Gaga. Helen has since continued releasing a variety of artwork including Lady Gaga and other famous musicians through her Tumblr, as well as contributing the artwork decorating the exterior of the Born Brave Bus. Artworks about Lady Gaga 2dsfdsf.jpg|"Born This Way" (Recreated still) 1hgfgh.jpg 3dsafd.jpg|Mugler: 2011 Fashion Show 4dsfdsf.jpg|Meeno: "Judas" (From Music video) 5dsfdsfd.jpg|Tom Munro for Elle magazine 6dsfdsfd.jpg|Nick Knight cover for "Hair" 8fdgfdgf.jpg|The Gayle King Show (2011) 9fdgfdg.jpg|Mariano Vivanco Photoshoot (2011) 10sdfdsfdf.jpg 12sdfdsf.jpg 14fdgfdg.jpg 16fdgfdg.jpg 18 helen.jpg|"You and I" (Music video) 20fdgfdsg.jpg|"The Edge of Glory" (Music video) 21fdgfdg.jpg|"Born This Way" (Music video) 22.jpg|"Judas" (Music video) 23sdfdsfd.jpg|"Yoü and I" (Music video) 25.jpg|Meeno Peluce from "The Edge of Glory" (Music video) 26dsfdsf.jpg|"Yoü and I" (Music video) 27sdfdsf.jpg|Nick Knight for "Born This Way" Photoshoot 28.jpg|''Born This Way'' era (Blend) 29.jpg 30.jpg 31.jpg|Backstage photoshoot for Vogue magazine (2011) 33gfdgfdg.jpg|"Yoü and I" : Yüyi mermaid (Recreated still) 34.jpg 36.jpg|Mugler: 2011 Fashion Show 37.jpg|"The Edge of Glory" (Music video) 38.jpg 39dsfsdfd.jpg 40.jpg 42.jpg 44.jpg 47.jpg 48.jpg|"Bad Romance" (Music video) 50.jpg 51.jpg 52.jpg 53fdgfdgfdg.jpg 54.jpg 56.jpg 57.jpg 58fdgfdgf.jpg 59.jpg 60.jpg 61.jpg 62.jpg 64.jpg 65.jpg 66.jpg 69.jpg|Annie Leibovitz photoshoot for Vogue magazine 70.jpg 71.jpg 73.jpg 74.jpg 75.jpg 76.jpg 79.jpg 80asdfdsf.jpg 81.jpg 82.jpg 83.jpg 87.jpg 89fdgfdgfg.jpg 90.jpg 91.jpg 92.jpg 94.jpg 95.jpg 96.jpg 97.jpg 98.jpg 99.jpg 20130802164304!100.jpg 101.jpg 102.jpg 103.jpg 105.jpg 106.jpg 107.jpg 108.jpg 110.jpg 111.jpg 112.jpg 113.jpg 114.jpg 115.jpg 116.jpg 118.jpg 120.jpg|Mugler: 2011 Fashion Show 122.jpg 123.jpg 124.jpg 126.jpg 127.jpg 128.jpg 131.jpg 133sdfdsfdf.jpg 134.jpg 129.jpg 135.jpg 136.jpg 137.jpg 138.jpg 139.jpg 140.jpg 141.jpg 142.jpg|Backstage photoshoot for Vogue magazine 143.jpg 144.jpg 145.jpg 146.jpg 147.jpg 148.jpg 149fdgfdg.jpg 151.jpg 153dsfdsf.jpg 155.jpg 156.jpg 157.jpg 159.jpg 160.jpg 162.jpg 164.jpg 165.jpg 166.jpg 167.jpg 168.jpg 169.jpg 170.jpg 171.jpg 172.jpg 173.jpg 177.jpg 179.jpg 181.jpg 183fsaf.jpg|Terry Richardson 184.jpg 186.jpg|Terry Richardson 188.jpg tumblr_m60pkdcaQP1qaetdco1_1280.jpg|Terry Richardson for Terry X Gaga Photobook 191.jpg 193.jpg 195.jpg 196.jpg 198.jpg 200.jpg 202.jpg 204.jpg 206.jpg 208.jpg 210.jpg 211.jpg 212.jpg 213.jpg 215.jpg 217.jpg 218.jpg 220.jpg 222.jpg 224.jpg 226.jpg 228.jpg 230.jpg 232.jpg tumblr_m9ma3fp8uq1qaetdco1_1280.jpg tumblr_m9qktlpYUr1qaetdco1_1280.jpg|Terry Richardson Helen Green Artwork 071.png gaga and taylor drawing.jpg tumblr_m9zugeyoN11qaetdco1_1280.jpg Helen Green Artwork 067.png tumblr_ma5uaet7fh1qdmb8eo1_1280.jpg Helen Green Artwork 072.png Helen Green Artwork 074.png Helen Green Artwork 073.png tumblr_makeagtFxN1qaetdco1_r1_1280.jpg Helen Green Artwork 070.png|Terry Richardson tumblr_mb0gzqYzlG1qaetdco1_1280.jpg|Terry Richardson (Recreated) tumblr_mb4n0bXGea1qaetdco1_1280.jpg Helen Green Artwork 069.png Helen Green Artwork 068.png Helen Green Artwork 076.png Gaga, Harrods FAME Launch.jpg|""FAME" fragrance launch (2012) Gaga in Versace (Drawn at the Harrods FAME launch).jpg Gaga in the Golden Carriage.jpg|"FAME" fragrance launch (2012) Gaga London Princess II (Drawn at the Harrods FAME launch).jpg tumblr_mbwfd0uhqA1qaetdco1_1280.jpg tumblr_mc41ieoRW01qaetdco1_1280.jpg tumblr_mc9g04o3K41qaetdco1_1280.jpg tumblr_mcevy3E91Q1qaetdco1_1280.jpg tumblr_mcjvjjkyF81qaetdco1_1280.jpg|Terry Richardson (Recreated) tumblr_mco2huRpMh1qaetdco1_1280.jpg tumblr_mcpsixEcwf1qaetdco1_1280.jpg tumblr_mcrxhoaCcn1qaetdco1_1280.jpg tumblr_mcvf7cy7xs1qaetdco1_1280.jpg tumblr_mcxpnbULzd1qaetdco1_1280.jpg Chanel YSL.jpg Helen Green Artwork 066.png rio1.jpg rio2.jpg 306afdsf.jpg cake1.jpg|"Cake Like Lady Gaga" (Music video) cake2.jpg princess v.png Helen Green Artwork 064.png tumblr_me75ro5GDX1qaetdco1_r1_1280.jpg princess vi.jpg Helen Green Artwork 063.png deer.jpg Helen Green Artwork 065.png Helen Green Artwork 062.jpg tumblr_mez7jgRYiC1qaetdco1_1280.jpg tumblr_mf3l2lCDrc1qaetdco1_1280.jpg tumblr_mf579kj83g1qaetdco1_1280.jpg tumblr_mfcichW9is1qaetdco1_1280.jpg|Terry Richardson tumblr_mfgcxeyLWT1qaetdco1_1280.jpg tumblr_mfk4hnycEd1qaetdco1_1280.jpg tumblr_mfr5m3BqKw1qaetdco1_1280.jpg|Nick Knight for "Born This Way" photoshoot new year.jpg tumblr_mg2e6gbY8Y1qaetdco1_1280.jpg|Terry Richardson tumblr_mgbmkgSghD1qaetdco1_1280.jpg tumblr_mgkc88SmJL1qaetdco1_1280.jpg tumblr_mgonp18GwI1qaetdco1_1280.jpg tumblr_mgxj28HOEG1qaetdco1_1280.jpg heavymetallover.jpg tumblr_mh8ldxAUxz1qaetdco1_1280.jpg|Terry Richardson from BTWBT Backstae tumblr_mhcrui9bas1qaetdco1_1280.jpg tumblr_mhgmc2GhAq1qaetdco1_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_mhpyc9O39S1qaetdco1_1280.jpg tumblr_mhvjm8sD0e1qaetdco1_1280.jpg beige.jpg Helen Green Artwork 075.png tumblr_mi6jxjFQ421qaetdco1_1280.jpg tumblr_missi6fg0h1qaetdco1_1280.jpg tumblr_mj9ifwfngT1qaetdco1_1280.jpg gaga11111111.jpg Helen Green Artwork 081.png Helen Green Artwork 078.png Helen Green Artwork 079.png Helen Green Artwork 080.png Helen Green Artwork 077.png 388.jpg Helen Green Artwork 082.png DSF.JPG tumblr_mn93nfJJaX1qaetdco1_1280.jpg Tumblr mn9vxzSrKM1qaetdco1 1280.jpg|Nick Knight photoshoot for Born This Way artwork (Recreated) 395496416.jpg BM14nkuCQAA31ff8p.jpg tumblr_motkwydetz1qaetdco1_1280.JPG Helen Green Artwork 251.png|2013 Pride Rally tumblr_mpbxd8J5Ifhelen.jpg|Terry Richardson 173642493.jpg|Mugler: 2011 Fashion Show 685196675.jpg 107483427.jpg tumblr_mqikg63JJZ1qaetdco1_1280.jpg 172328645.jpg|Inez and Vinoodh for ARTPOP photoshoot tumblr_mr13xpFFrI1qaetdco1_1280.JPG|Terry Richardson for Harper's Bazaar magazine (Recreated) 146392538.jpg tumblr_mrg08s1KZy1qaetdco1_r1_1280.jpg 6(2).jpg helen_1.jpg helen_2.jpg helen_3.jpg helen_4.jpg helen_5.jpg helen_6.jpg|"Applause" (Music video) tumblr_msjtnqKLr71qaetdco1_r2_1280.jpg tumblr_msnx8oVSqs1qaetdco1_1280.jpg|iTunes Festival: "Aura" performance tumblr_mstziqfgy81qaetdco1_1280.jpg the-wizard-of-oz_lady-gaga_fozzi.jpg tumblr_mti2q1q2qj1qaetdco1_1280.jpg tumblr_mtyno6veIh1qaetdco1_1280.jpg|Inez and Vinoodh for ARTPOP photoshoot Gaga-Galliano_Helen-Green.jpg|"Applause" (Music video) tumblr_mul2gkBcYC1qaetdco1_r1_1280.jpg|Jeff Koons sculpture for ARTPOP artwok tumblr_muw27s8goB1qaetdco1_1280.jpg|Inez and Vinoodh for ARTPOP photoshoot tumblr_mvaw6lK8Sv1qaetdco1_1280.jpg tumblr_mvg6iuoOQx1qaetdco1_1280.jpg tumblr_mvm5lwhukQ1qaetdco1_1280JEJE.JPG 1395829_754802481211852_785528778_n.png 1452348_759488097409957_519831327_n.jpg 1422404_765800233445410_1645814539_n.jpg|Mert and Marcus for 2014 Versace campaign helengreen0.jpg|SMAPxSMAP helengreen1.jpg helengreen3.jpg helengreen2.jpg helengreen4.jpg helengreen5.jpg|Terry Richardson for Harper's Bazaar magazine helengreen6.jpg 1509994_823230591035707_101943618_n.jpg 10006107_832523153439784_79924527_n.jpg 10151950_843861318972634_594923120_n.jpg 10151404_846163138742452_1743440488_n.jpg|"G. U. Y." (Music video) 1621783_848320675193365_1272397730_n.jpg 10273881_864730680219031_8095329456035585572_n.jpg|"G. U. Y." (Music video) 10298661_870484746310291_7957772217549690519_n.jpg 10415596_883306708361428_4545637363858429962_n.jpg 10515156_903106606381438_8878193089808606273_o.jpg 10406363_914822828543149_666577632736196387_n.jpg 10513291_921765207848911_1457798170663109709_n.png 10570396_925338250824940_765442462465034462_n.jpg|"Cheek To Cheek Live!" (2014) 10570318_928536703838428_4786587756121132494_n.png|Harper's Bazaar magazine (Recreated picture) 10955_939145566110875_1800513556781617519_n.jpg 10608701_946868922005206_7677022945501566120_o.jpg 10590697_957733340918764_5661194608382921772_n.jpg|Sebastian Faena for Harper's Baazar magazine 10603502_959496254075806_4356087500508525309_n.jpg 1505357_964784683546963_802595107409659662_n.jpg 10553452_976843842341047_6145633770159367153_n.jpg|Alex Dolan for Yahoo! Style 10354142_984472674911497_236986597532439957_n.jpg 10679_984763301549101_3577490873455136303_n.jpg Helen Green Art 2014.12.08.jpg Helen Green - artRAVE ARTPOP - special blend.jpg|artRAVE: ARTPOP Ball Tour: The outfits 549b4645498edfe9168b45b4.gif Helen Green - Happy Birthday Gaga.jpg Helen Green - American Horror Story V.gif|Inez and Vinoodh announcement for American Horror Story Lush Life - iPhone wallpaper.jpg|Mert and Marcus and Steven Klein outtakes Helen Green - Academy Awards - Sound of Music.jpg|2015 Academy Awards Performance 552ef87790838e95438b45ea_700.jpg 554aa006ee2dda5f108b4593.jpg|2015 MET Gala 5552712e32781361588b45e8.jpg Helen Green - The Sweets Hat.gif Helen Green - jazz art pop punk.jpg Helen Green - Number one; don't quit. Number two; listen to number one..jpg Helen Green - Countess.jpg Helen Green - Gaga & Brandon #NYFW.jpg Helen Green - 'If you don't like absurdity, I'm probably not for you'.jpg Helen Green - “I want to show women they don’t need to try to keep up with the 19-year-olds and the 21-year-olds in order to have a hit.. I want to explode as I go into my 30s.”.jpg Helen Green - 'Candy Kanes' (featuring the adorable Asia & Koji ).jpg Helen Green - I like my fucking meat dress!.jpg Helen Green - The Countess.png Helen Green - The Countess 002.png Helen Green - The Countess, Elizabeth..png 02-22-2016 Gaga, Space Princess BY Hellen Green 002.jpg 02-22-2016 Gaga, Space Princess BY Hellen Green 001.png Other 9-9-12 Backstage Meet and Greet 005.jpg|(Sep 9, 2012) 10-7-12 Inside Harrods for the launch of FAME, London 015.jpg|(Oct 7, 2012) Links *Facebook *Twitter *Tumblr *LittleMonsters.com *Instagram Category:Haus Members